St Veep
St. Veep ( ) is a civil parish in Cornwall, England, United Kingdom, situated above the east bank of the Fowey Estuary about three miles (5 km) southeast of Lostwithiel. The parish is named after Saint Veep of whom little is known (not even whether the saint was male or female). Half of the village of Lerryn is in St Veep parish. The hamlets of Cliff ( ), Higher Penpol ( ), Middle Penpol and Lower Penpol ( ) are all within the parish. It is bordered by the parishes of St Winnow to the north west, Boconnoc to the north, Lanreath to the east Lansallos to the south east and Lanteglos to the south. The River Fowey forms its eastern boundary. The parish church was originally dedicated to Saint Veep, but when it was rebuilt in 1336 it was rededicated to Saint Quiricus and Saint Julietta. In 1549, following the Prayer Book Rebellion a number of well-known Cornish figures and priests were murdered or hanged in Cornwall. These included Richard Bennet, vicar of St. Veep, under the direct orders of Anthony Kingston, Provost Marshal serving under King Edward VI.[[Philip Payton] - (1996) "Cornwall", Fowey: Alexander Associates] Buried within the churchyard is the British stage and film actor Eric Portman (1901–1969). Also Captain Robert Edwin Phillips VC (11 April 1895 - 23 September 1968) of the 13th Battalion, The Warwickshire Regiment. Awarded the Victoria Cross for an action at the River Hai, Kut-el-Amara, Mesopotamia on 25 January 1917. St Cadix's Priory A small cell or priory was built by the side of Penpol Creek, today the site is referred to as "St Cadix's Priory" but it has also appeared as St Ciric, St Carroc, St Cadokys, St Carrett and St Karroc. There is some uncertainty as to which saint the priory was dedicated to: either 6th century Celtic Saint Cadoc or Cyricus son of Saint Julietta, who the parish church is dedicated to. Little remains of the priory today and a farmhouse was built on the site in 1710, but there are some remains of a crucifix and ecclesiastical stones dated at 1150 onwards. In 1100 the priory was granted to the Benedictine Cluniac Montacute Priory in Somerset by William, Count of Mortain. Before that a small cell or holy well had existed. It remained the priory's until the dissolution of the monasteries in 1536. For most of its time just one monk and prior lived there. Three priors are known: Robertus (1339), Wilhelmus Smythe (1385) and Laurence Castleton (1536). The cells' residents included Walter de Exeter who supposedly wrote a biography of Guy of Warwick in 1301. Burchard Kranich After dissolution the freehold of the site was granted to Laurence and Dorothy Courtenay in Sept. 3, 1545. They leased it to the Cavells who leased it to Burchard Kranich a German silver smelter and adventurer. Kranich borrowed £500 from Mary Tudor, £150 from William Godolphin and more from several others to build a "melting house" in Lerryn which cost about £300 to build. Later he was lent £300 by Queen Elizabeth I, who ordered the repair of the bridge in Lerryn. Between 1556 and 1583 at least 2,000 ounces of silver were smelted with ore coming from mine in Tregardoke Mine, Padstow, St Delion, Portysyke, Peran and St Columb. Kranich was arrested for his debts and held in the Marshalsea in London. In London he is credited with curing Queen Elizabeth I of smallpox. References External links * Cornwall Record Office Online Catalogue for St Veep * St Veep Church * GENUKI website; St. Veep Category:Villages in Cornwall Category:Civil parishes in Cornwall